<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out like a light by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431632">Out like a light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Kurapika, Female Leorio - Freeform, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, its goofy as hell because writing serious smut is lame, leorio already has the soul of a butch lesbian so, lesbian leopika because men r lame, normalize horny women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>trigger warning for this being a thinly veiled depression rant where i reference suicide and body dysmorphia one or two times. take a wild guess as to whether or not this is a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out like a light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio couldn't decide what was worse about her depressive spirals, well really she totally could. The crushing emptiness and suicidal ideation was the worst. But her confusing libido swings were also a total mess. </p><p>On one hand; she would have moments of just absolute repulsion, refusing to look at her body in the mirror, being disgusted by the mere idea of intimacy with anyone, even by herself. And on the other she could be an absolute wreck in ways she could have never previously imagined. Awake late at night, her body on fire, burning, craving, begging to be touched, or at least held, or maybe crushed. Nothing could cure the fog that would settle in her brain, making her hands shake and rendering her completely incapable of accomplishing menial tasks. It was embarrassing and only fed the pit of loneliness in her stomach </p><p>Tonight was definitely one of the latter, and honestly it was the worst possible night for this to happen. </p><p>Kurapika was over tonight, she had been in the area on a job and decided to stay at Leorio's the night before her assignment. And of course she was sleeping in the bed while Leorio lay on the old sofa closer to the door, thank god she had been able to convince the blonde that sharing the bed was a horrible idea. Now the only issue was the possible risk of doing something embarrassing in her sleep. Leorio had never been one to sleep talk, but considering her luck, she would not be surprised if this was the night her subconscious decided to screw her over. And Kurapika being there did not help in the slightest.</p><p>It was so bad, so evil, so traitorous, but Kurapika was the definition of temptation. As she lay there in her big sweatpants and threadbare tank top, blanket thrown to the side, Leorio could feel her heart sink and guilt rise in her stomach. The thoughts flooding her head were dirty, they were so fucking dirty, and it made the brunette feel sick. How could she, *how* could she do this. Imagine these impossible perverted scenarios as her close slept only feet away. But no matter what she did the images refused to leave her mind. Kurapika rolling over to look at her, a sly smile gracing her kind face. Her angelic eyes glinting with sin. Leorio pressed her hands against her eyes, desperately attempting to suppress or at least tone down the thoughts racing through her head, it had the exact opposite effect. Now she was there, reaching a hand to slide a strap of her friend's tank top off her impossibly soft shoulder, leaning in, just to get a taste of her, her grace, her-</p><p>A soft groan escaped Leorio's mouth and she froze; pulling her wandering hand out of her pants and using the other to cover her mouth. She turned to glance at the bed and the small body in it, a pair of red eyes glowed back.</p><p>oh shit.</p><p>"Leorio, are you alright?" The blonde asked</p><p>"Uh, haha yeah" Leorio squeaked, her voice tense and an octave too high, "Just my joints, you know how they are, all old and uncomfortable"</p><p>"This is why I offered to take the sofa." Kurapika laughed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Now your old bones will be unable to handle the burden of speed-walking to class tomorrow."</p><p>"Y-yeah, I guess so" Leorio sighed and rolled to face the back of the couch, "Oh well, goodnight again I guess?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>The silence that filled the room was strangely relieving. Leorio was at least 90% sure Kurapika had no idea that she might've totally been touching herself to the idea of being with her. Friendship crisis averted. Or at least-</p><p>-</p><p>The bed creaked. </p><p>Soft footfalls could be heard as someone slowly approached the sofa, stepping lightly enough to be subtle but not absolutely silent.</p><p>"I think you lied to me Leorio" Kurapika's usually warm voice breathed near her ear. Leorio could feel pressure against her hip as the blonde climbed on top of Leorio's form. "I think you're fucking horny"</p><p>"What?" Okay, that completely took Leorio out of whatever tension-filled moment the two had previously been in. "Kurapika," she laughed "I'm sorry but that landed terribly"</p><p>"Yea sorry" Kurapika giggled "but still you totally just randomly moaned, it was weird as hell. I mean it wasn't weird, obviously we all have our needs but it was still extremely out of the blue."</p><p>"Yeah sorry" Leorio groaned, covering her eyes with her forearm "Real talk moment, you're absolutely right I am incredibly horny right now you have no idea how little action being in med school students get."</p><p>"I'm sure i could imagine" Kurapika smiled, "Not all of us professional hunters have the most free time"</p><p>"That is a shame."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The two stared at each other in the dark for a moment, before attacking the other with what had to have been months of pent up yearning.</p><p>"So" Kurapika started as Leorio bit down on her collarbone "is this-agh- is this a casual thing or should I be reading more into your deviant actions"</p><p>"That" Leorio said, pulling away to look into her eyes, "Is completely up to you."</p><p>Kissing Kurapika definitely lived up to the hype. Her lips were sort of dry and chewed up, but her tongue really did wonders, sliding across the brunettes bottom teeth and moving to meet the other's. The loud pants that escaped the blonde's lips into Leorio's mouth felt like a gift from god, moans vibrating against both of their lips.</p><p>The smaller woman's body pressed against her's in the best way possible. Leorio was suddenly extremely thankful for her extra height, her taller stature seemed to make their curves compliment each other Perfectly, though i suppose in Leorio's case it was more, curve. Her flat chest never really bothered her but it was kinda embarrassing to be groped and rewarded with a hand squishing against flat skin. Kurapika however, had to be the definition of well endowed, while it was obvious she worked out, there was still a layer of fat that softened her features, creating a soft stomach, plump thighs, and god, was it weird to be this turned on by the outline of someone against their pants? It had to be. Leorio whined at the feeling of Kurapika grinding herself against the other woman's leg. She wanted nothing more than to pull those ratty sweatpants off of her and throw them to the other side of the room. So she did.</p><p>They quickly found themselves undressed, Kurapika completely nude and Leorio left in only her boxers. </p><p>"Hey," Leorio muttered "Can you like, sit on my face? Is that a sex thing people actually do?"</p><p>"A sex thing?" Kurapika laughed "yea sure, I'll try to keep my thighs from crushing you." The blonde slowly crawled up Leorio's body, resting a leg on each side of the sofa beside Leorio's head and lowering herself down. Leorio hoped to god she wasn't grinning like an idiot. She slowly began to lick along the sides of the other woman's entrance, making her way up to the blonde's clit, listening for any positive noises, and boy did Kurapika provide. What started as pants and soft squeaks slowly turned to longer drawn out lewd noises and shakey curses. Leorio could barely believe the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. </p><p>"Fuck," Kurapika panted "Can you, fuck, I don't even know I just need something inside me."</p><p>Unable to verbally respond, Leorio carefully snaked a hand that had previously squeezing Kurapika's thigh around to reach under her, continuing to lick and nip at her clit while beginning to finger her entrance. Slowly she worked a finger in, moving it in rhythm with her tongue, adding another and allowing the blonde to rock against her face, whimpering into her arm as she rode out her climax.</p><p>"Holy shit," Kurapika cried, throwing her head back and awkwardly iching down to sit on Leorio's chest. "Oh my fucking god did they teach you this shit in med school damnit"</p><p>"I'm glad to know that was enjoyable for you,"Leorio laughed, "other than the whole 'oh my god im eating a hot girl out, oh my god thighs on my face' it got really hot down there really fast. Do you want to take a shower or something"</p><p>"Yeah," Kurapika sighed, then paused, "wait, wouldn't you like me to return the favor? I mean you were the one we needed this assistance anyways,"</p><p>"No need," Leorio grinned, "In all honesty, I don't really get off on having stuff done to me, this was more than enough"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yea, seriously."</p><p>"Alright then yea, let's take a shower, and maybe also wash the couch cushions."</p><p>"Fuck!" Leorio exclaimed, "Why the hell did we do this here and not on the bed?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>